


Thief

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Supernatural Beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Neal goes after something that has never been stolen before but things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1334 @300dpi  
>  **Stock used:**[abandoned building](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/82587722/gary_tonge_abandoned_artwork_interior_design_ruins_wallpaper-9326.jpg), [supernatural being](http://api.ning.com/files/KoPu3WOV6Y9mc6l49IYayc-HbUpUXj7CERJfABEbRjCAkKmZt71cm26nLjln3UU6JTkXDadGG9cBaZXyDVK2cK0YwkScySMs/Graphics011BeingOfLight2.jpg), [wooden boards](http://cdn.instructables.com/FZQ/8IC6/FTK8AV0E/FZQ8IC6FTK8AV0E.LARGE.jpg), [hammer](http://static9.depositphotos.com/1062377/1092/i/950/depositphotos_10926624-Hammer.jpg), [backpack](http://www.bhphotovideo.com/images/images1000x1000/Naneu_Pro_BRVBK_Military_Ops_Bravo_Backpack_531470.jpg), [sheet of paper](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/floating-sheet-paper-13714099.jpg), [glowing energy ball](http://il5.picdn.net/shutterstock/videos/3125776/thumb/1.jpg?i10c=img.resize%28height:160%29), [hole in the wall](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/old-hole-wall-13059907.jpg), [fire](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/41/Fire.JPG), [energy sword](http://www.jedesign.us/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/energy-sword-pic-4.jpg)
> 
>  **A/N:** A slightly delayed bday gift for my buddy [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/) , evil work has prevented me from finishing this earlier. I hope your bday was as much fun as creating this manip was for me :D *hugs*
> 
> Also, this fills the _**theft**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/oap6fgduzyeqsv1/thief.png?dl=0)  



End file.
